Misunderstandings
by Brock's gurl
Summary: After a fight, Misty overhears Ash and Brock talking about her, and desides to leave because of what is said. Can Ash get her back? AAML. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

**By: Brock's gurl**

** **

****Our favorite trio…

Pikachu: Pika!!

Okay, okay, our favorite QUARTET is traveling through the woods, on their way to the next gym.It's late in the afternoon, and as usual, Ash and Brock are struggling to read the map. Translation: They're lost.

Ash: I know! We have to turn here!

Brock: Uhhh, Ash, the map is upside down.

Ash: *turns the map right side up* I knew that!

Brock, Misty, and Pikachu sweatdrop.

Misty: Ash, you're s dense. You can't even read a map right!

Ash: Well, I don't see you helping out, and I'm not dense!

Misty: I would help if you didn't hog the map so much, and you probably don't even 

know what dense means!

Ash: I do too, so take that back! *Ash turns to Brock and whispers* What's 'dense' 

mean? 

Misty: Ah-hah! I knew it!

Ash and Misty continue arguing until Brock finally interrupts.

Brock: Calm down you two.Let's camp here tonight. It's starting to get dark out. Misty,

could you please go get some wood for a fire? And Ash, you come with me.

Misty: *sticks tongue out at Ash* Fine!

Ash:*does the same to Misty* Fine!

Ash follows Brock, while Misty heads out to find some firewood.

Brock: Ash, you okay?

Ash: No, sometimes Misty just gets on my nerves!

Brock: Why don't you just confess it?

Ash: Confess what?

Brock: That the only reason you two fight so much is because you like each other. I know 

these things…I'm an expert in the subject of love.

Ash: Yeah…sure Brock.Anyway, I may kinda like her, but she hates me! She thinks I'm 

stupid.

Brock: I don't think she thinks you're stupid.

Ash: Then why'd she say it?

Meanwhile, Misty has come back to the camping spot, and is listening in on their conversation.

Misty: I wonder what their saying. It wouldn't hurt for me to eavesdrop…

Ash: Misty can be such a jerk! I sort of wish she'd leave sometimes!

Brock: You don't really mean that do you?

Misty: (He hates me! He thinks I'm a jerk! Maybe I'll do him a favor and leave.The one

guy I love hates me…)

Misty drops the wood as Ash starts to respond.Ash hears something being dropped, and turns to see Misty turn around and run off in tears.

Ash: Misty wait! Come back!

Brock: You better hurry up and catch her before she leaves!

Ash: I can't believe she heard me say that! I have to find her!

So, does Ash get to Misty in time? Does Misty leave the group forever? Give me 5 or more replies to find out!

*-BG-*


	2. Misunderstandings PT 2

Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

**Part II**

**By: Brock's gurl**

** **

**AN**: Thanks to all of you who replied! I like this story idea, and I would have hated to just drop it.Oh, and all thought and pokemon translations are in parenthesis.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own pokemon, enough said.

Misty is lying in her sleeping bag, pretending to sleep, when Ash walks up to try to apologize and explain what he had said.

Ash: Mist, I know you're awake, so please talk to me.I want to explain. Okay, you don't want to talk now, so I'll wait until morning.

Misty: (No Ash, we won't. By then I'll be out of your life for good.)

The next morning Ash woke up to find a small piece of paper in his hands. It read:

_Dear Ash,_

_I have to tell you something that I've never been able to face to face. Ash, ever since I fished you out of that river, I've liked you.Well, not like…I love you Ash.I guess you don't feel the same way after what I heard last night.You're a great and caring person and trainer, and I'll miss you. Tell Brock that he was a great friend and that I said bye.Good luck on the rest of your journey Mr. Pokemon Master._

_ _

_All of my love, _

_Misty_

As Ash read the letter, tears trickled down his cheeks.

Ash: ( I've lost her. She loved me back, and now she's gone…)

Pikachu wakes up to his trainer sobbing.

Pikachu: Pika pi? Pika chu pi? (Ash? What's wrong?)

When ash doesn't answer, Pikachu gets worried and runs to find Brock.

Brock: Ash, what's the matter? *looks around* and where's Misty?

Ash: That's *sob* just it.

Brock: What's it? Misty?

Ash: Yes! She's gone! She left because of me!

Ash give Brock the note, and watches as he reads it.Brock shakes his head.

Brock: (I can't believe she'd run off like this…she must have been really hurt…) Man, 

I'm sorry.

Ash: We've got to get her back!

Brock: How? We don't even know which way she went!

Ash thinks for a minute, (AN: I know…impossible right?) then looks up at Brock.

Ash: Maybe we don't, but can't we use Vulpix to pick up her scent?

Brock: Great idea. So hurry up and get dressed so we can go already!

Meanwhile, Misty is in the Willow Town Pokemon Center.

Misty: Thanks for healing my pokemon Nurse Joy.

Joy: You're more than welcome!

Male Voice: So, if it isn't one of Ash's little friends! Where is the looser anyway?

Misty turned around to find Ash's enemy, Gary.

Misty: I'm not little and I don't care where Ash is.Why do you always have to be such

an obnoxious jerk?

Gary: (hmm…seems like she ditched Ketchum…this may be just the chance I needed!) 

Because you're cuter when your angry.

Misty: *blushes* What? Y-you think I'm cute?

Gary: Yeah, but I just never got a chance to tell you with Ash always around. But, since 

you think I'm obnoxious…*turns to leave* (Come on…)

Misty: ( Well, this could be a chance for me to get over Ash…) Gary, wait! I guess I 

really haven't gotten to know you that well.

Gary: *smirks* (Gotcha!) So, would you like to go out with me tonight?

Misty: Sure, why not?

Dun, Dun, Dun!! Is this the end of AAML? Keep reading and keep replying to find out!

*-BG-* 


	3. Misuderstandings PT 3

Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

**Part III**

**By: Brock's gurl**

** **

AN: All most to the last chapter! Yay!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Ash and Brock have followed Misty's scent out of the forest thanks to Vulpix, and are now entering Willow Town.

Brock: Has, Vulpix looks kind of tired.Maybe we could take her to the pokemon center?

Ash: You just want to see Nurse Joy!

Brock *gets a love-struck look on his face* Ohhhh….Nurse Joy. *goes into a fantasy*

Ash: Oh brother.

The two make their way to the center, where they find Misty talking to Nurse Joy.

Ash: Misty!

Brock: Nurse Joy!

Misty recognized the voices, and turns around to see Ash in font of her.Brock had gone over to talk with Nurse Joy.

Ash: Misty, please just listen.I didn't mean what I said last night. Honestly I was just 

blowing off some steam. 

Misty: If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it. If you'll excuse me, I've got a 

date.

As soon as Misty mentioned her date, Ash's heart sank.

Ash: (I thought she liked me…) Oh…a d-date? With who?

Misty: Well, it's none of your business, but with Gary Oak.

Ash's jaw drops.

Ash: You're going out with that jerk GARY!?! You're kidding right?

Misty: No, I'm not kidding.I've gotta go.

Misty walks around Ash and out the door. 

Misty: (I can't believe it! What was he doing here? It doesn't matter now though)

Misty walks off to meet Gary at the movie theatere.

AN: Sorry, I know this chapter was REEEEEAAAAALLLLLY short, but I've been busy with school work! Forgive me and I promise the next one will be a lot longer J. 

Brock's gurl


	4. Misunderstandings PT 4

Misunderstandings

Misunderstandings

Part 4

By: Brock's gurl

**AN**: Hey peoples! At last the final chapter, and as I promised, this one is much longer than the last. Oh, and thanks to all of you who replied for the last chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon.I just own Brock. *Lawyers approach BG* Okay, okay, I don't! Please don't sue me!

Misty arrived at the theater where she is supposed to meet Gary.She sees him leaning against the wall and he approaches her.

Gary: Hey Misty.You look great!

She had changed from her usual tomboyish style into a knee lent blue dress that matched the color of her eyes.She also had let down her shoulder-length hair from the ponytail.

Misty: Thank you Gary.You're sweet.

The *ahem* couple make their way into the theater, while back at the Pokemon Center Ash is depressed.Brock notices and asks his friend what is wrong.

Ash: While _someone_ was flirting with Joy, I ran into Misty.She totally blew me off, and 

on top of that she is on a date with GARY!!

Brock:I'm sorry Ash.I know things seem bad right now, but I have a feeling it will all 

work out.

Ash: How? I mean she hardly even wants to look at me.This is all my fault.

Brock: Don't blame yourself Ash.It could have happened to anyone.

Ash: Yeah, it could have, but it happened to Misty and me.Now she's out there with 

Gary and if he even thinks about hurting her…

Brock: Don't worry about Misty.I'm sure she'll be fine.She can take care of herself.

About an hour later, Gary and Misty have left the theater to go to dinner. 

Gary: Misty, I left something at my hotel room.Do you mind if we go to get it? I'm sure 

it won't take long.

Misty: Sure.I don't mind.

They head back to his hotel, and enter the room.Misty sits on the foot of the bed since there are no other seats and waits for Gary. He comes back with his jacket in hand and sits next to Misty.

Misty: You ready?

Gary: Not quite yet.

Gary puts his hand on Misty's thigh and she jumps at his touch.

Misty: Gary, what are you…?

Before Misty can complete her sentence, Gary covers her mouth with his.Misty started to kiss him back, not realizing who she was with.When she does, she quickly pulls away.

***SLAP***

Misty: YOU BASTARD! I can't believe I even thought of going out with you.Good-

bye!

Misty gets up and leaves while Gary is still sitting and holding his cheek, stunned.She goes back to the pokemon center, but decides not to go in.

Misty: Ash would just _love_ to know what happened tonight.I was so dumb to go with 

Gary.

Misty starts to cry, and inside the center Ash hears her, but doesn't know what the noise is.

Ash: Brock do you hear something?

Brock: No, why?

Ash: Hold on, I'll be back.

Ash exits the Pokemon Center and finds Misty.

Ash: Misty, What happened? Why are you crying?

Misty: Why do you care? Please, just leave me alone!

Ash: I know you're really upset with me over what you heard last night.I'm sorry for 

what I said.Can you forgive me Mist?

Misty: Why did you say it then? I'll forgive you, but you have to tell me why you said it.

Ash: I don't know.I just blurted it out.I guess I should think before I talk.But still why 

were you crying?

For one instant Misty had forgotten what had happened.Renewed pain flashed in her eyes.She told him everything that happened at the hotel.

Ash: That jerk! Misty, I'm sorry about what happened.I would never do anything 

like that toyou.I hurt you once and I don't want to again. When you left like 

that I realized something.Something I didn't want to own up to before.

Misty: What are you saying?

Ash: I'm saying that I love you Misty.

Misty: I love you too…Ashy-boy.

Ash and Misty slowly moved together. Their lips almost touched when…

Brock: Ash? Where are you? What's going on?

Brock sees Ash and Misty and blushes almost as bright as they do.

Brock: Ummm…looks like I'm interrupting something…uhh…BYE!

Brock dashed back inside the building and Ash looked over at Misty.

Ash: Now, where were we?

_*-END-*_

_ _

Well, there you have it.This was the first chapter story that I've ever completed.I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! 

*-BG-*


End file.
